The Girl Who Shares my Solo Lonely Heart
by FlamingWolfGirl
Summary: Allie's shy, quiet, and sadly in the same class as Tyson. Thanks to a group project, she meets the team. Now an evil scientist wants their bitbeasts and will do anything to get them. This adventure makes Kai realize he has more in common with her than he


**Chapter 1 **

**The Silent Straight A**

Listening to the teacher's boring lectures, the straight A student sat in the back of the room silently. Soon finding no interest in what the teacher had to say she spaced out. _I wonder why the classroom is so quiet to day…? Oh yeah, Tyson is late again… no surprises there. Hm… I'm so-_

Her daydream instantly stopped as a loud annoying voice echoed through her now thoughtless head. _Spoke to soon, _she sighed as her brown mahogany eyes traced the noise. Her eyes landing on Tyson, she looked at the board to see what she missed while she was in her realm of thought.

_A PROJECT? Where did that come from, ugh, I have to stop doing this or I'm in trouble; my grades will be down the drain, a whole semester of work completely lost, what a waste of time. Oh please tell me it's not a group project… _franticly scanning the white board for answer; she saw it, the dreaded word group. _Great… this is going to be a lot of fun, _the queen of sarcasm thought soundlessly.

After the teacher was done scolding Tyson for his tardiness, she took her place in front of the classroom and started calling out groups. "Allie and Tyson," she continued.

Allie's ears perked up as her name was called out, followed by the village idiot. _What did I do to deserve this! _She thought as a visual of the project came into mind. Right before her eyes, played the worst-case scenario, she could see it all now, the project breaking while they presented it and everything. _I'm doomed, _she cried out in her mind as if in pain.

After the teacher was done announcing the groups, as if right on schedule, the bell rang meaning the school day was over. Allie swiftly gathered her books as she headed toward the door ready to leave. Tyson's voice, suddenly, called out from behind her, "Hey want to come over to my house to work on the project?"

"Uh… sure," she mumbled in lost of words.

"Ok, cool, follow me," stated Tyson as he grabbed his backpack.

As Tyson lead the way, he asked in hopes of starting a conversation, "So… what's the project about?"

An expression of panic covered her face; _ok that's the last time I space out! _"Um, good question, maybe it's in the packet we got," Allie responded recovering from the nervous breakdown.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Tyson asked beyond surprised, "You're a straight A student!"

"I mean exactly what I said, and I've been lucky this year. Too lucky in fact, something is bound to happen," she answered negatively.

As they came to Tyson's dojo, the rattling noise of a beyblade in the yard was heard. Cocking her head to the side with curiosity, she decided to check it out.

A blue beyblade spun with the sun reflecting off it, it stayed in its spot never moving or losing momentum. _Nice blade… although nothing can beat my Inferwrath. _The movement of a teenage male, snapped her back to reality. The blue haired boy bent down to get his blade, as his turned to walk away their eyes met.

"Hey Kai!" Tyson exclaimed happily, "What are you doing here?"

"Blading," responded his low voice bluntly.

"I know that, but why?" Tyson asked again.

"I'm practicing Tyson, something you never do," his eyes narrowed at the navy haired teen as he said this.

Allie smirked, find it interesting; drawing all attention on her. "Uh… hi?" she murmured in a small insecure tone.

Kai raised his eyebrows in surprise, _who is she and what is she doing here? _He quickly regained his composure, once he realized he let his guard down.

"Kai, this is Allie, she and I have a project on… well we don't quite know yet, but…. Allie this is Kai the leader of the Bladebreakers," Tyson introduced seeing Kai a little confused.

Allie stood still for a moment letting it all sink in, _Captain of the Bladebreakers…captain of the Bladebreakers… oh my gosh he is the captain of the Bladebreakers…. Wait I knew that, but still I never thought I'd actually meet him. _She quickly shook her head coming back to a shocking reality. "It's nice to meet you," she said just above a whisper.

_She's… strange, _Kai thought as he nodded looking at her making a permanent picture of her in his head.

"Well we better get started, see you Kai," Tyson waved as he went in his house which was currently a hotel for all of his friends.

"Bye," Allie slightly waved, with a twist of the wrist, then trailed Tyson into his home.

She followed Tyson into the room where four sleeping bags lay, moving them to the side they sat down and took out their packets. _A project on Neptune… Neptune wait since when did we start learning about space? Ugh I need to get my head out of space or I'm in for a rude awakening. _"So we are learning about Neptune," she stated the obvious but felt like she needed to since her partner was Tyson.

"What's Neptune?" Tyson asked dumbly.

_Have mercy… _Allie cried mentally stressed. "Neptune is the eighth planet in the Milky Way Galaxy which happens to be our solar system. It is named after the mythical Roman god of the seas; its symbol happens to a trident. It has a storm on it called Scooter; it has rings, and has eight moons. It is the forth largest planet in our solar system and…. That's all I remember, space use to be my favorite subject."

_I'm going to ace this project, she's a genius… on space. Yes, I'm so happy my grades really needed this. _Tyson sat with his mouth wide open amazed that she knew that much.

_Guess it was too much info for his puny insignificant brain to handle, no surprises there. _"Trying to catch flies?" she joked, which was rare.

"Who are you?" Tyson questioned completely blown away with the girl he saw in front of him.

"Um…are you ok? You knew who I was five seconds ago, I'm the same person," Allie stated beyond confused.

Allie looked at her wristwatch and her eyes widened. "It's late I've got to get home, I guess we can work on it tomorrow, bye Tyson," she smiled as she headed toward the door as Kai just came in. "Bye Kai it was nice to meet you," she continued, then left through the door.

* * *

Cans of different colors flew into the air and were shredded into pieces by a black blade with blue markings. 

"Well looks like I took care of that," sounded a cheerful voice proudly, "What do you think Inferwrath?"

_It depends, are we out of cans? _questioned the wolf bitbeast.

_Out of empty cans… the rest are full,_ thought the female master. "I wonder if it will be harder with full cans, I mean, empty cans have gotten easy. Well, I'm bound to find out."

A girl with brown hair swiftly turned around and began to set up another agility course, as the other kids in the park played on. When finished she picked up her gleaming beyblade that lay under the sun's powerful rays; a clicking noise was heard as the launcher attached. Gripping the launcher firmly, she yanked the ripcord releasing a dark flash.

As her black blade sprinted through the newly made stage, it slashed the cans freeing a carbonated liquid; that splashed upon her master.

"Hey! Watch where you spray that stuff!" she barked frustrated as she wiped the soft drink off her face.

The black beyblade spun on, moving and slicing through the cans in almost a mocking manner. Once the course was complete, the top flew into the hands of the girl. A smile of satisfaction appeared on her often-bored face, as she declared, "I think we have improved immensely Inferwrath, you torn those cans apart as if they were nothing."

The wolf barked joyfully as it began to howl, _Oh yes I know, but do you have anyway idea what the best part was?_

_What? _her owner asked mentally.

_Seeing all the different kinds of soda land on you, _the bitbeast stated as its laughter erupted in the girl's head.

The girl looked down only to see her clothes drenched in the carbonated fluid that had occupied the can. "Nice, real nice," the brown headed teenager responded sarcastically. And with that she strolled home.

As the girl entered the two-story house she called home, the phone rang. In a hurry to get the phone, she dumped her belongings by the front door, and sprinted into the den. Finding the phone in her mad dash, she answered it in a bored, "Hello?"

"Hey Allie," Tyson stated happily, "Do you think you could come over to work on the project?"

"Sure, I guess, I mean we didn't do anything yesterday, so yeah," she debated aloud coming to a conclusion to answer his question.

"Ok see ya," Tyson said before he hung up.

"Bye?" Allie rolled her eyes as the loud annoying buzzing of the phone when it should be hung up rang, through her ears.

* * *

On the way to Tyson's dojo, Allie saw Kai standing at the look out practicing like yesterday. She speedily took out Inferwrath and her ripcord and launcher. Once she put it all together, she pulled the cord and out flew Inferwrath heading right for Kai's blue beyblade. 

As the two blades collided, Kai's attention was now on his new opponent.

"So you think you can beat me?" Kai asked in hopes of worthy competitor.

"No, but it's worth a try," she admitted as she fixed up her beyblade ready for battle.

* * *

**Flaming-"Oh a cliffhanger… I think…"**

**Kai- "It is, just not a very good one."**

**Flaming- "I apologize to all those reading Spark of Hope. I'll do my best to get back on track."**

**Kai- "Well if you like it review, that's the only way it will continue."**

**Flaming- "By the way, if it seems slow it's because I'm leading up to something."**

**Kai- "So the action is on its way."**

**Flaming- "Please Review!"**


End file.
